Recuerdos
by Ameles Malfoy Salvatore
Summary: Summary: -¿Qué nos paso, Hermione? ¿Qué?- pregunto con la voz cargada de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Dramione One-shot


Titulo: Recuerdos

Summary: -¿Qué nos paso, Hermione? ¿Qué?- pregunto con la voz cargada de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Dramione One-shot

Hol! Volví con otro one-shot. Obviamente Dramione. Espero que les guste esta historio. A mí me encanta escribirla no se pq pero me fascino espero q a ustedes tambn.

Diclaimer: Los personajes y algunos lugares son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El argumento es mío. Sino Draco hubiera sido siempre de Hermione y Theo de Luna jeje

DIFRUTEN LA LECTURA

A LEER!

La biblioteca. Mi lugar favorito. Estaba en una de las estanterías buscando un libro de Runas Antiguas cuando escucho esa voz que tanto odio pero a la misma vez amo:

-Granger, que raro es verte en la biblioteca-me dice irónicamente arrastrando las palabras algo típico en él, yo solo lo ignoro, siempre quiere molestarme para enojarme hoy no lo iba a dejar- ¿Qué? te comieron la lengua tus amigos los ratones- Tranquilízate Hermione tranquilízate. Sabía que las lágrimas pronto comenzarían a acumularse en mis ojos, las presiento. Le doy la espalda- Te estoy hablando sangre sucia- me agarra fuertemente del brazo y me hace mirarlo. Mis lágrimas ya están bajando por mis mejillas y yo no las pude aguantar así que las dejo libre. Me siento estúpida por dejar que él este viendo mis lagrimas pero ahora no me preocupa eso, lo que me preocupa es el dolor que siento en el pecho y como la mirada de él pasa de una de frialdad a una de tristeza. No la entendió muy bien pero lo único que puedo leer es que no le gusta lo que ve.

Trato de zafarme pero él no me deja, en vez de eso hace algo que me sorprende. Me abrasa. Me acerca a su cuerpo, como él era más alto que yo, yo quede con mi cabeza en su pecho, llorando –que mas daba yo antes hacia esto interminable de veces, ANTES- y él pone su cabeza encima de la mía.

-¿Cómo comenzó todo esto? ¿Cómo?- preguntó él -hablándome con voz cariñosa como lo hacía al principio de año- me encogí de hombros.

Flashback

-Es mi placer decirles que los premios anuales de este año son…- decía Dumbledore en el banquete de bienvenida. Yo estaba sentada entre Harry y Ron, esperando que Dumbledore digiera mi nombre ya que me había esforzado por tener ese puesto.- DRACO MALFOY DE SLYTHERIN Y HERMIONE GRANGER DE GRYFFINDOR- me quede en shock –esa fue mi primera reacción- y después cambie mi cara por una de horror. ¿Cómo diantres iba a convivir un año con el ególatra, engreído y frio DRACO MALFOY? ¿Tenía que ser él? –Me decía mil veces- No debía haber estado deseando este puesto por tanto años, decía mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Que mala suerte tienes Herms, vivir con Malfoy tiene que ser una tortura- ese era Ron, siempre con tan poco tacto.

-Como dices eso Ronald, si vivir con Malfoy debe ser maravilloso- le dije sarcásticamente. Harry sabía que estaba enojada ya que fui muy sarcástica y él me conocía muy bien así que decidió intervenir.

-No te preocupes, Hermione, no debe ser tan malo- lo mire con una cara diciéndole "_Esa no te la crees ni tú mismo_"- Este, cof cof- tosió- Si te hace daño solo dínoslo y nosotros nos encargamos- lo abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí y me la devolvió. Siempre tan protector conmigo en definitiva él era el hermano que siempre quise tener. Lo que no sabían era que un chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises miraba la escena con una envidia tremenda y un rencor que no se podía medir.

Cuando termine de cenar y casi todo los alumnos se fueron a sus salas comunes fui donde el profesor Dumbledore, al mismo tiempo que se paraba Malfoy. Llegamos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos con odio.

-Felicidades, Señorita Granger y Señor Malfoy por ser premios anuales- dijo Dumbledore tan pronto como llegamos. Yo solo sonreí y Malfoy hizo un movimiento de cabeza- Como sabrán tendrán una sala común que compartirán. Allí tendrán todo lo necesario para estudiar y tener un ambiente placentero- ante esto tosí un poco ¿Cómo Dumbledore pensaba que iba a ver un ambiente placentero si iba a estar MALFOY? HELLO ¿Es que no entiende que nos odiamos? Este viejo está completamente chiflado – La contraseña es Inteligencia-¿Quien se cree que somos Ravenclaws? Les explico cómo llegar y después se despidió: -Buenas noches, ya se pueden ir- dicho esto desapareció. Los chicos se miraron incrédulos y después decidieron que lo mejor era ir a su sala común, sin decir palabra. Llegaron al retrato de una señora muy blanca, con ojos azules y un porte muy elegante y frio, se parecía a Malfoy.

-Mi abuela- susurro muy bajito Malfoy pero yo lo escuche.

-¿Qué?- se parecían mucho pero no creía que ella fuera la abuela de él.

-Mi abuela, Granger, mi abuela- dijo perdiendo la paciencia- Lo que le faltaba al trió dorado, uno que tiene un complejo de superhéroe y es cuatro ojos, uno que es una comadreja y un idiota y ahora la sabelotodo y come libros Granger sorda- ironizo, sus palabra me dolieron no sabía porque pero lo hicieron- Hola abuela- saludo Malfoy al retrato. Me sorprendió porque lo dijo con una sonrisa y sus palabras –aunque nada mas fueron un saludo- sonaron cariñosas.

-Hola hijo- le devolvió el saludo la señora con voz maternal- ¿Me pueden decir la contraseña?- pregunto.

- Oh, sí, claro-dije atropelladamente- Inteligencia- pronuncie. Entramos en silencio por el hueco y llegamos a la sala común. Era acogedora. Toda la estancia tenía los colores de las dos casas-verde, rojo, dorado y plata- había una pequeña cocina, una escalera que daba a los dormitorios. Estaba la sala donde había tres sillones y afrente de ellos una chimenea.

-Bueno Hermione- puse una cara de sorprendida- ¿Qué?

-Bueno es que me llamaste Hermione y no Granger-le explique.

-Si vamos a convivir juntos hay que llamarnos por nuestros nombres, sería estúpido si nos llamamos por los apellidos- explico- Ya que vamos a vivir juntos tenemos que poner ciertas reglas- yo solo asentí para que prosiguiera, me parecía bien poner unas cuantas reglas- Nada de traer a Potter o a Weasley aquí o a ninguno de tus amiguitos-decía.

-Ok, pero tú no traigas ninguna de tus noviecitas- negocie.

-¿Celosa?-pregunto divertido

-En tus sueños Malfoy- le conteste enojada. ¿Qué se cree este? ¿Taylor Lautner? Es verdad que esta como me gustan pero… ¿QUE ESTAS PENSANDO HERMIONE? Malfoy no es tu tipo ni lo será.

-¿Que te dije de llamarnos por los nombres?- me pregunto un poco enojado- Después hablamos del otro tema-me dijo sensualmente. Gruñe. Como me sacaba de quicio este tipo.

-Ok, Draco ¿Cuáles son las otras reglas?-pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Esa es la más importante y la única por ahora- comentó.

-Muy bien, pues me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada- dije bostezando- Buenas noches Draco- me despedí.

-Buenas noches Hermione- se despidió, subiendo por las escaleras y yo le seguí. Él entro a su cuarto. Yo llegue al mío. En la puerta decía Hermione Granger. Entre, allí estaban todas mis pertenencias había una cama bastante grande en la cual cabían perfectamente cuatro personas. Habían dos cuartos a las que supuse que una seria el baño y la otra el armario. Me cambie de ropa por mi pijama y me metí en la cama, pensando el cambio que dio hoy Draco, no creí que fuera hablar conmigo de esa forma.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Cómo llegamos a todo esto?- volvió a preguntar. No quise responder, muchos recuerdos vienen ahora a mi cabeza.

Flashback

Estaba tranquilamente sentada en una butaca de la sala común leyendo un libro. Pero casi no me podía concentrar en la lectura. Pensaba en como mis sentimientos por Draco habían cambiando de unos meses para acá, -ya estábamos a pocas semanas de comenzar las vacaciones de Navidad- ahora no lo encontraba frio, ególatra ni engreído sino todo lo contrario, tuve la suerte de conocer bien al Draco Malfoy verdadero el que tiene sentimientos y ese Draco me encanto. Trate de concentrarme otra vez en la lectura pero no pude ya que un ruido sordo me distrajo. Baje los libros hasta las rodillas y mire a la dirección donde escuche el ruido. Allí estaba Draco súper enojado –se le veía en la cara, lo conocía bien- y el ruido fue la escoba de Draco que ya estaba en el piso. Venia del entrenamiento lo sabía por sus ropas sucias y por su rostro sudoroso al igual que su cuerpo y gracias a esto la ropa se le pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver unos músculos que le hacía ver súper sexy al igual que su pelo revoltoso.

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco?- le pregunte ya que se había quedado estático.

-¿En verdad no sabes lo que me pasa?- casi me grito. Viniendo a donde yo estaba.

-No- le conteste asustada encogiéndome un poco por su tono de voz tan frio que ya hace tiempo no utilizaba conmigo.

-Lo que me pasa es que me enfogona que todos los hombres que están aquí en Hogwarts- sin contar a los maestros- estén diciendo que estas bien buena –y no se equivocan- y no pueda darle un buen puñetazo y lanzarles unos cuantos hechizos. Me enfogona como te miran y cuando se acercan a ti tú los recibes con una sonrisa cariñosa sin saber los pervertidos pensamientos que pasan por sus cabezas. Me enfogona no poder tenerte en mis brazos ni poder besarte cuando te tengo cerca. Lo más que me enfogona es que no pueda decirles a todo el mundo que eres mía- y lo eres-. Me gustas Hermione, me gusta tu pelo castaño enmarañado, me gusta tu sonrisa, me gusta tus ojos color avellana, me gustas cuando caminas y hablas, me encanta tus labios-y todavía no los eh probado- me gusta todo de ti- termino su confección afrente mío, en ningún momento dejo de hablar, todo el tiempo hablo mirándome a los ojos. No sabía que decir a mí también me gustaba él pero no me esperaba una confección así.

-A mí también me gustas mucho, Draco- le confesé sonriendo. Él me sonrió y se me acerco lentamente. Yo cerré los ojos y espere a sentir esos labios que tanto había esperado. Cuando sentí esos labios fríos moviéndose encima de los míos le seguí el juego. Al principio fue un beso cariñoso lleno de amor y después cambio a uno de pasión la lengua de él pidió permiso para entrar y yo se lo concedí y comenzó una danza con nuestras lenguas. Antes de sepárame de él le mordí el labio inferior y él soltó un gemido.

-Te quiero- le dije cuando nos separamos totalmente.

-Te quiero- me dijo antes de darme otro beso.

Fin Flashback

Ya había pasado dos meses cuando paso eso. Y todavía no me creía su declaración. Mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto por los meses que estuvimos juntos y pasamos las Navidades juntos. Todavía estaba abrasada a él. Todavía lo amaba. Pero no podía perdonar lo que me hizo.

-¿Qué nos paso, Hermione? ¿Qué?- pregunto con la voz cargada de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-En verdad no te acuerdas- le conteste enojada, alejándome de él, terminando el abraso bruscamente.

Flashback

Estaba feliz, hoy cumplíamos un mes de relación Draco y yo. Quería preparar algo especial para estar él y yo solos en este día tan especial. Iba caminando por el patio trasero del colegio cuando lo vi. Estaba Draco besándose con Astoria Greengrass apasionadamente. Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la Sala Común con las lágrimas cayéndome por el rostro. Llegue a la Sala Común dije la contraseña entrecortadamente y corrí hasta mi cuarto. Me tire en la cama llorando por ser tan estúpida y pensar que él en verdad me quería. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y pensar que él me amaba? ¿Cómo deje que esto pasara? Estuve horas llorando y no me di cuenta en que hora Morfeo me llevo en sus brazos.

-HERMIONE AMOR ¿ME ABRES?-me gritaba Malfoy al otro lado de la puerta. Al principio no quise abrirle pero después me decide para terminar la relación.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte cuando abrí la puerta con la voz más fría que podía poner.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto muy preocupada. Si no fuera porque me había engañado ya yo estuviera en sus brazos pero tenía que ser FUERTE.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?- le grite enojada el asintió- Lo que me pasa es que hace unas cuantas horas vi a mi NOVIO besándose con otra y NO estoy bien- le conteste lo más fría que pude y tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

-No te entiendo Hermione ¿Me explicas?- me pregunto confundido.

-Te vi hace un par de horas besándote con Astoria Greengrass en el patio trasero- le grite fuera de sí.

-Mi amor, eso te lo puedo explicar- me dijo acercándose a mí, mientras yo me alegaba, entrando a mi cuarto.

-NO ME LLAMES AMOR YO YA NO SOY TU AMOR NI TU NADA TERMINADOS-grite decidida.

-NO- grito desesperado pasándose una mano por sus cabellos- Hermione en verdad te lo puedo explicar- me dijo- No quiero perderte- me dijo llorando.

-ESO LE DEBISTES PENSAR ANTES DE BESARTE CON GRENGRASS- le dije yo también llorando- NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, LARGATE- le dije sacándolo de mi cuarto. Le seré la puerta en sus narices.

-TE AMO HERMIONE NUNCA LO OLVIDES, VOY A LUCHAR POR TI-me grito desde el otro lado de la puerta. Solo pude seguir llorando.

Fin del Flashback

Después de ese día, pase casi un mes deprimida, casi no atendía en las clases y cuando llegaba la Sala Común iba directa a mi cuarto y no salía de allí hasta el otro día. A él se le veía igual o peor que yo, estaba más ojeroso, se le veía más flaco ya que casi no comía. Muchas veces trato de hablar conmigo pero mi orgullo no lo permitió.

-Hermione, eso fue solo un malentendido, Greengrass vino y me beso eso fue lo que vistes y rápidamente yo la separe- me explico. Tiene sentido.

-Te perdono- me sonrió y ya cuando me iba a besar me aleje- Pero si quieres recuperar mi amor tienes que recuperar mi confianza y reconquistarme- le dije sonriendo. Yo no era tan fácil.

-Claro que te voy a recuperar mi amor ya verás te voy a conquistar otra vez- me dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Desde ese día en la biblioteca ya habían pasado cinco años y él logro su cometido. Me conquisto. Y aquí yo estoy en la cama de mi cuarto pensando en el pesado con mi panza de cinco meses. Cuando escuche unos pasos alce la vista y vi a mi amado esposo con su pelo rubio un poco largo recogido en una coleta baja con sus ojos gises mirando detenidamente y con las facciones de un hombre de veintidós años. Se me acerca cuidadosamente y se recuesta al lado mío y me da un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Y como está mi campeón?-me pregunto por el bebe ya que iba a ser varón.

-Scorpius está perfectamente- ese fue el nombre que le quisimos poner a nuestro hijo: Scorpius.

-¿Y qué hacías antes de que yo llegara?- me pregunto. Curioso.

-Recordaba-conteste.

-¿En qué?- que curioso era.

-En el pasado, cuando nos conocimos y los momentos difíciles que pasamos-le conteste recordando.

-Es mejor que nos olvidemos del pasado y vivamos el presente- me dijo cariñosamente, mientras me pasaba su brazo por mis hombros- Ahora que tenemos una familia hay que ser felices- me dice con mi sonrisa favorita. Y cuando nos íbanos a dar un beso un grito nos interrumpe.

-MAMÁ- grita una niña.

-Hablando de la familia- le dije riendo.

-Yo voy - me dice Draco. Se levanta y sale por la puerta. A los pocos minutos entra con dos niños: una niña de dos años de pelo lacio marrón y ojos grises y un niño de tres años de pelo lacio rubio y ojos marrones. Paula va corriendo a donde mí, me abrasa y comienza a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- le pregunte en tono maternal.

-Abrax me rre…na…no- me dice entrecortadamente por el llanto.

-¿Por qué regañaste a tu hermana Abraxas?- esta vez pregunto Draco un poco molesto a él no le gustaba que su otro hijo molestara a su princesa. Sonríe levemente.

-Porle me cartio mi muneco- explico Abraxas.

-No tenias que regañarla, solo tenias que venir donde tu madre o donde mi y nosotros lo arreglamos- lo regaño Draco, siempre protegiendo a su princesa- Ahora discúlpate con Paula- le exigió.

-Peldon Paula- le dijo Abraxas a su hermana.

-Te peldono Abraxas- le dijo Paula abrasando a su hermano. Paula quería mucho a su hermano mayor por eso le dolía mucho que él paliará con ella.

No me podía quejar de mi familia, tenía un esposo que me amaba como yo lo amaba a él. Dos hijos estupendos que amaba y uno que venía de camino. Los recuerdos del pasado siempre iban a estar ahí pero no me importa porque gracias a ello me acuerdo en como conseguí esta maravillosa familia.

**Q bueno que hayan llegado hasta acá. Espero que le haya gustado. El principio todavía no me late mucho. A mí me encanto. Lo escribí en tres noches acostándome todas a las dos de la mañana jeje. Me encanto la última parte. Me encanta la familia que hacen Draco y Hermione. Gracias a las personas q me mandaron reviews y pusieron en sus favoritos mis otros Dramiones****. **

**Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia va a ser una mezcla de parejas entre ellas HG/DM PP/HP GW/BZ TN/LL. Cuando la termine la subiré.**

**Bueno quiero muchos reviews, esa es mi paga. Se aceptan agradecimientos, maldiciones, hechizos, escobazos, en fin de todo.**

**Reviews! Plis!**

**Los Kiere Besos:**

SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy


End file.
